Inventory
As you complete a location and/or quest, finding hidden objects, items, experience, energy and coins are dropped. They are poured out onto the city as you leave the location. Coins, energy, and experience can be seen at the top of your screen. To see the rest, you have to look at your inventory. The inventory icon on the bottom of your screen will take you there. A player can click on the headings at the top of the inventory to look at each one. The Inventory is sorted into 8 categories: Inventory Categories Event * The only section of both Store and Inventory to change on a event to event basis. Everything related to the current event is stored here. Energy *Refill your energy by a certain amount. They are (listed in order of appearance): Red Apple, Fresh Orange Juice, Croissant, Energy Drink, Electrum Cocktail, Rabbit Foot *These are to restore Strength which is needed to visit friends: Vial of the Elixir of Strength, Flask of the Elixir of Strength, Vessel of the Elixir of Strength, and Bottle of the Elixir of Strength. Tools *Help you complete a location or mini game. They are: Detector, Discoverer’s Magnifier, Chronometer, Compass, Diode Bomb, Lighter, Deciphering Cube, Mine Detector, Bomb, Supercrystal, and Lantern. Boosts *Items that increase your abilities to progress in the game, each is different, some bring more experience, some a higher drop rate for items, some bring more coins, etc. Boosts are found by combining most collections (Artifact collections always give a boost), a case, or by completing an event. *There are a few exclusive Store boosts that can be bought with rubies. The Talisman of Experience, Silver Owl, Golden Owl, Talisman of Seeking, Unicorn Card, Adder Stone, Wooden Hand of Midas, Porcelain Hand of Midas, Golden Hand of Midas, Iron Heart, Mechanical Heart, and Titan’s Heart are among them. *Visit the boosts page for a complete list of all boosts in the game and what their ability is. Anomalies *Items that either summon an anomaly on a location (such as Boggarts, etc) or dispel an anomaly from an afflicted location. They are: Old Lantern, Scary Toy, A Bunch of Firecrackers, A Jar of Jam, Alchemical Flask, Magnetic Coil, Rune of Silence, Octopus Ink, Glowing Skull, Magic Lamp, Sonic Cannon, Old Medallion, Fiery Aster, Plasma Lamp, Tesla Lightning Rod, Tesla Generator, Proton Trap, and Mystical Bell. Monsters *These are summoners or weapons that either allow you to fight a monster, or to summon a monster. *'Weapons:' Trap, Silver Knife, Thor’s Hammer, Red Relic, Fire Dart, Taser, Mummifying Liquid, Sling, Blade of Light, Icy Dagger, Obsidian Dagger, Flare, and Magnetic Cannon. *'Summoners:' Ghost Amulet, Werewolf Amulet, Gargoyle Amulet, Wanderer Amulet, Mummy Amulet, Psy-Werewolf Amulet, Fiery Mummy Amulet, Scaly Gargoyle Amulet, Adept Amulet, Fiery Gargoyle Amulet, Moon Werewolf Amulet, Digger Amulet, and Iron Gargoyle Amulet. Chests *Chests contain a variety of items, what the chests contain is different for each one. *Chests are: Patron Box, Chest of Skeleton Keys, Hunter’s Chest for Artifacts, Artifacts Creator’s Chest, Small Collector’s Chest, Medium Collector’s Chest, Large Collector’s Chest, Anomaly Banishment Chest, Anomaly Master Chest, Chest of Bonuses, Energy Chest, Small Tool Chest, Large Tool Chest, Monster Slayer Chest, and Tool Chest for Mini Games. Other *This final tab shows the player all of their assembler items. If wanting a list of all assemblers in the game please check the list on it's page. Gallery Event-In.png|Event Section Energy-In.png|Energy Section Tools-In.png|Tools Section Boosts-In.png|Boosts Section Anomalies-In.png|Anomalies Section Monsters-In.png Chests-In.png|Chests (When buying chests from the store, they will appear here) Other-In.png|Other Section Category:Gameplay